The objective of the Molecular and Cell Biology (MCB) Training Program, for which this application is seeking renewal of support, is to provide an unsurpassed body of interdisciplinary scientific and academic training in molecular and cell biology to individuals who will become future leaders in the biomedical sciences. MCB T32 predoctoral students form an integral, yet distinct part of BCMB, the combined graduate training endeavor of the Biochemistry and Structural Biology (BSB), Cell and Developmental Biology (CBG) and Molecular Biology (MB) and Graduate Programs, three of the seven degree granting units within the Weill Graduate School of Medical Sciences of Cornell University. The Graduate School is jointly run by the Weill Medical College of Cornell University and the Sloan-Kettering Institute. The MCB Training Program includes 78 faculty who are members of the BCMB, Immunology, Neuroscience and Pharmacology programs and have a strong collective experience as graduate mentors. The research interests of the MCB faculty are thematically represented in six specific areas, each of which is represented by several of the world leaders in the field: Tissue Biology &Development, Cell Structure &Function, Molecular &Cellular Biology of Viruses &Microorganisms, Cancer Biology, and Molecular Biochemistry &Biophysics. During their first year, MCB trainees take a Core Curriculum of 5 required courses and 3 laboratory rotations. First year students are closely monitored by their First Year Advisor, who assists them in choosing a thesis mentor at the end of Year 1. During their second year, students must pass the written and oral portions of the ACE (Admission to Candidacy Exam) and form a Special Committee to monitor their thesis progress. In addition to performing their laboratory research, second year and beyond students enroll in elective courses and Focus Groups, and present their research in the Graduate Student Research Seminar Series. MCB students are mentored by the Training Program Director, attend specialized Training Program events, and are preferentially selected for graduate course Teaching Assistantships. The BCMB Program Directors, the Curriculum Committee, and the First Year Graduate Student Advisors, jointly with the Program Director of the Training Grant, form the governing, training, and advisory bodies in the MCB Training Program. Currently, the BCMB Program admits an average of 20 students per year on funds provided equally by the Weill-Cornell and Sloan-Kettering divisions plus funds provided by this Training Grant. The Program has continued to grow both in size and popularity, due to new faculty recruitment and the success of our current students and recent graduates, and attracts an increasing number of outstanding candidates that are eligible as MCB trainees. We are therefore requesting continuation of this grant, with funding to support a total of 8 predoctoral trainees in Years 1-3 and 10 in Years 4-5. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Molecular and Cell Biology (MCB)Training Program aims to provide interdisciplinary scientific and academic training in molecular and cell biology to individuals who will become future leaders in the biomedical sciences. Nearly all of the training faculty members are involved in research that is directly relevant to human health, physiology and disease. Significant effort by the faculty and their trainees is devoted to the study of cancer, neurologic and metabolic diseases.